


The Omega Club

by Alpha_Phoenix



Category: Lucha Underground, TNA - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth Control, Body Image, Cheating, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Domestic Violence, Kid Jack evans, Kid pj Black, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Phoenix/pseuds/Alpha_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This all Omegas are learning to get through the obstacles of Love, even if it means Staying with there Partners or learning to Live without them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Omega Club

Dean Ambrose has just woken up from sleep turning to his side to hug Roman, but finds the spot empty getting up to go to the Bathroom and getting Ready For the day. Today was the day Dean told Roman he wants to open a bakery. 

Once Dean got downstairs he saw that Roman was already eating breakfast. Roman looks up " Hey baby sleep okay" Roman ask's. Yeah just that i didn't wake up with you by my side" Dean says. "I know babe i'm sorry I just have a busy day today" Roman Explained as Dean fixed himself a plate of Breakfast with fruit and Pancakes some Waffles and eggs and Bacon. heading to the table and sitting down

"Rome i have something to say" Dean said looking nervous. Roman raised an Eyebrow Yeah whats Wrong. "I want to open a bakery" Dean said in an Exhale. "Dean we talked about this i don't want you working besides i make enough for both of us"."But I have everything planned out see " Dean said as he handed Roman a folder. "This is really good but i said no" Roman said handing handing the folder back to Dean "But" Roman cuts Dean of "I said no Dean and that's that do you understand". Dean Cowers at the anger of his Alpha "Yeah i'm sorry". 

Roman get's up and put's the dishes in the sink "I have to leave now i'll see you later" Roman say's as he kisses Dean goodbye. "Be careful Rome" That did not go as planned he was really looking forward to the bakery it was his Dream.

Dean's phone ringed once he saw the name of Seth Rollins light up the screen he smiled "Hello Seth". "Hello Dean so how did Roman take it when you told him about the Bakery" Seth knew of the bakery because Seth was the only person Dean ever talked to about it he knew the color he wanted the place and the exact name of it he knew where everything was going to go and Roman not letting him open the bakery really saddens him.

" It's the morning Seth why would you think i even asked him this early" Dean asked? "Because your an early bird and you wanted me to go with you to see the venue you had your eye on this morning". "Yeah but Roman said no". "What why not". "He doesn't want me working Seth that's why say's he makes enough money for both of us". "That's bullshit you guy's are barely" Scraping by. "Seth were doing okay it's just there's not a lot of work now a day's". "It's your dream though he just doesn't want his alpha ego bruised". "Seth don't talk about Rome like that". "I Know I'm sorry it's just you been working so hard looking everything up and Roman just shoot's you down like that it get's me mad". "i know but it's okay". "Why don't we open the bakery without Roman finding out" Seth ask's. "are yu serious dean ask's yeah. "yes I'll be there in a couple of minutes you better shower and be dressed in fancy clothes when i get there" Seth say's hanging up. Dean smiles this is really happening. he run's upstairs almost tripping on his way up but manages to balance himself in time he need's to get ready before Seth come's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapter is short the chapters will be getting longer as the story progresses


End file.
